


Single Ladies

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, VOILES GET DRUNK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Void go to a bar with the pack and get blindingly drunk to Beyonce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Ladies

Stiles had cleverly already shoved numerous shots down No's throat, so he wasn't so moody and, murderous, when they arrived at the club. Stiles walked straight over to the booth where the pack were sat, deep in chat. No, however, had skipped (literally skipped) to the bar. Stiles slid in next to Isaac. "Where's bitchface?" Lydia asked, still looking immaculate despite being out of her mind drunk. "Over there." Scott laughed, nodding to the bar. No was already stood on the table, drinking straight out of the bottle of vodka. The bartender was nowhere to be seen, but Stiles just took a deep breath in. He wouldn't have killed him. Not in public. Maybe beat him unconscious, but that wasn't permanent. Somehow, the guy knew the lyrics to the Beyonce song blaring through the speakers. 

"If you liked it then you shoulda," swig of the bottle, "put a ring on it!"He screamed, not even singing. Just screaming. He was swinging his hips in a way that made Stiles confused as to whether he wanted to take a cold shower of laugh hysterically. Isaac shoved him forward. "Go get drunk with the fucker." He grinned, passing him a bottle of whiskey. Stiles took a deep breath and took a huge gulp. The burning wasn't that bad, thanks to the couple of shots he'd already done. Then he danced over to No, getting touched up by horny women at least three times on the short journey. He leaped up onto the bar and took another swig of the whiskey, moving his hips in a slightly more sexy way than No. No didn't even question it, throwing an arm around the poor teenager. "I love Beyonce!" He yelled at Stiles, drinking more from the bottle, that was now half empty. Instead of putting the lid on however, he grabbed Stiles by his hair and dragging him under him so he was facing the ceiling. No smirked and held the bottle up, perfectly lining the drink with Stiles's mouth. He poured and Stiles spluttered, but took the alcohol anyway. When he was done he put the bottle to his own lips, downing the rest and throwing it on the floor where the bartender lay, unconscious. 

No pulled Stiles to his mouth and kissed him, very drunkedly, sharing some of the vodka in his mouth. He could hear Lydia squeeling in delight which just spurred him on. He held Stiles by the bottom of his back and roughly fell to a lying position, Stiles under him. He placed a knee in between his legs and swallowed Stiles moans. Suddenly though, Derek was pulling them apart. "I won't let you embarress yourselves by fucking on the bar." He sighed, almost disappointed that he didn't get to see the show. No and Stiles just laughed, tears in there eyes. No reached behind the bar and pulled out another bottle of vodka. "I love alcohol." He grinned lazily at Stiles.


End file.
